A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light-emitting diode has been widely used. There is a configuration to protect the semiconductor light emitting device from a reverse overvoltage caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD), by connecting the semiconductor light emitting device to a rectifying element such as a diode in parallel.
However, when the rectifying element is provided, a whole size of a device is increased. When the rectifying element is provided without changing the size of the device, a light-emitting area is reduced and a light amount is decreased.